Merlyn (New Earth)
, Arthur KingUsed in , possibly his real name or another false alias, the Dark Archer | Alignment = Bad | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Seven Men of Death; The Society; League of Assassins; Leviathan Organization; formerly Anti-Justice League, Injustice League, The 100, Killer Elite | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; Assassin | Education = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Friedrich; Neal Adams; Dick Dillin | First = Justice League of America #94 | Last = | Quotation = I destroyed your city and it didn't break you, Arrow. I should've kept it simple... and just destroyed your heart. | Speaker = Merlyn | QuoteSource = Green Arrow and Black Canary Vol 1 16 | HistoryText = 'Merlyn'True identity unknown: DC Comics Encyclopedia, 2008, p. 230 is a skilled archer and master assassin. Oliver Queen had heard of the exploits of "Merlyn the Magician" long before he had become Green Arrow. To his surprise, Merlyn challenged him to an archery duel and ended up defeating him. However, Merlyn uses his talents primarily for crime. He is known to have been a member of the League of Assassins. Green Arrow again ran into him when Merlyn was hired to assassinate Batman. Oliver intercepted Meryln's shot with one of his own. Merlyn admitted Oliver had improved since their last encounter, but managed to escape. A man from Libya hired Meryln to kill a Russian scientist who was visiting Casablanca. Although he was aided by Syonide, he was foiled by the Flash and Phantom Lady.The Flash (Volume 2) #29 He continued to act as a freelance assassin. He was hired by Queen Bee (Zazzala) to take on the Justice League. The 100 also sent him against Black Lightning. He befriended Deadshot and Monocle while part of the Killer Elite. He also was one of the criminals who sold their souls to the demon Neron. Merlyn was hired by the Zandian government to teach Turk. The two tried to rig an archery contest in Turk's favor but were stopped by Young Justice. Merlyn warned other villains that the death of Sue Dibny would cause more trouble for them. He along with some others were captured by the Justice League shortly after. However, Deadshot was able to arrange their release with the help of Amanda Waller. He, Deadshot and Monocle attempted to kill the Shadow Thief during his trial, but were stopped by the Manhunter (Kate Spencer). During the Infinite Crisis, Merlyn was a member of Luthor's Society. Since then, he has been continuing his attacks on Green Arrow. During Countdown, he has been seen once more as a member of the League of Assassins, coordinating his attacks with Talia al Ghul. He played a large part in the attack on Green Arrow & Black Canary's wedding with the new Injustice League. Merlyn then joined the League of Assassins elite team Seven Men of Death. As part of this team, Merlyn was summoned by Talia to Gotham City, in order to retrieve the Suit of Sorrows from the Order of Purity. During the attack on the Order, Merlyn killed the Order's leader Leland McCauley and injured Felicidad Gomez before being confronted by Azrael. After Talia stopped Azrael for a moment, Merlyn and the others tried to move him to their headquearters, but Azrael recovered and used one of Merlyn's own arrows to stab him in the face. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Merlyn is one of the greatest archers in the world. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Merlyn (DC Comics) | DC = None | Links = * }} Category:Leviathan Organization members Category:Injustice League III members Category:League of Assassins members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Seven Men of Death members Category:Archers